Jealous Much? It's Neji's Turn!
by Xanie
Summary: Neji? Jealous? Never! Well, if that's what you're thinking, you spoke or thought too soon. Nejikun, there's nothing a few French kisses couldn't cure, ne? Full summary in my profile. Can be a sequel to Jealous Much?, but really, it isn't. Oneshot.


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_** Hey people, Another fic, coming right up! This one's NejiTen, with a littleSasuHana at the end. Hope you enjoy! Update for **_**Voluntary Chaos**_** coming this week, next week tops. Well, on with the story!**

**-17-**

"Tenten!" The Weapons Mistress looked up from polishing her beloved weapons to see her green-clad teammate running towards her.

"Hai?"

"Have you heard?" Lee stopped running right in front of Tenten, barely panting. His eyes were wide with urgency. Not that anybody would notice. . .

"Heard what?"

"One of your brave and youthful fanboys had all 316 of his tenketsu points closed. ALL!" Yep, Tenten has fanboys.

"Nani?" Tenten stood up, dropping her weapons in the process. She sat back down again before speaking. "But I think I know who did it."

"Me too, but I have a pretty vague but youthful idea why."

"Hmm. . . You're right, Lee. I think I need to confront Neji," she said, standing back up.

"What about your youthful fanboy? Aren't you going to visit him in the hospital?" Lee argued.

"Lee. The guy got into the hospital most likely because of me. Do you think it's a good idea to make him dead because of me, too?" Tenten replied, turning to go.

"Iie. But. . ."

"I have to enlighten Neji about this first, then maybe I can go."

"Demo. . ."

"Could you go for me instead, since you insist? Could you tell him I'm terribly sorry and I'll try to visit him as soon as possible?" Tenten did her infamous-but-effective puppy eyes.

"Hai. Good luck in enlightening youthful Neji. Youthful enough to beat up somebody at least," he joked.

"Arigatou, Lee! Ja!" she said, running off and waving goodbye.

-

-

-

Tenten walked to their training grounds, the one she and Neji usually goes to to get off some steam. To her convenience, she found Neji there. She quickly hid her chakra, and hid up a tree branch. Neji was killing all their dummies with his Jyuuken. Poor dummies.

_"Oh, well. . . At least the trees don't exactly get hurt. . . Unlike real people,"_ Tenten thought, shaking her head.

Tenten threw out a kunai and a few shuriken, then quickly hopped off to another tree. "_If he had his Byakugan on - which he probably is - he would call me out anytime soon._" True enough, Neji called her a little later on, right after throwing the weapons back at her.

"Tenten."

When Tenten didn't reply, he took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. Letting out the breath he just held in, he tried again. "Tenten, get down here. I know you're there."

"Aww, Neji-kun, you're no fun!" she commented, jumping off the tree she was perched on. Or rather, the tree that is probably on its death soil, now that Neji is glaring at it. And not just any glare. It's the infamous Hyuuga Glare, the kind that can burn through trees, walls, and other thick stuff, especially when the Byakugan is on, just like right now.

"Hn." The stereotypical reply. Damn, is there anything he can say besides 'hn' and 'aa'? Okay, I'm gonna stop, he's glaring at me! So mean!

"Aaaanywaaaaaaaaaaaay. . . Did you, by any chance, _heard_ of a guy who had _all_ his tenketsu points _accurately_ closed?" Tenten asked nonchalantly.

"Iie."

"Really?"

"Hai."

"Really really?"

"Hai."

"Really really really really really really really really really really really really really (Is the word 'really' starting to sound weird to you? really? I mean,me too!) really really really relly really really -- " Okay, just take a breath Tenten, then you're ready to start again. Inhale, exhale.

"Tenten!"

"Really really?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? _Hai_. And how many times do you have to ask, and how many times do you haveto say 'really'? Stop it. I said yes, alright?" Whoops. Temper rising. Dang.

"Demo. . ."

"Nani?"

"The _crime_ had 'Hyuuga prodigy' written all over it!" Tenten accused, one hand on her hip while the other was pointing to said prodigy.

"How can you be so sure?" Neji replied, a smirk playing on his lips. Stupid smirk. It just had to be so kawaii.

"Uh, hellooo?! You're the only - and I mean only - Hyuuga who can _very_ accurately do that. Oh, and you're insane enough, too!"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as an _honest_ confession. You did do it! Don't hide it Hyuuga! I know where you live!"

"Of course you do. The entrance to our compound has a very large sign that says 'Hyuuga' on it very clearly," he smirked. "And, I didn't confess nor deny that I did what you're accusing me of doing."

"But you did do it! Admit it!"

"Fine. I did do it. As if I care."

"See! Is that so hard?

"Hn."

"Aww, Neji-kun! Actually, I have one more question for you." Said Hyuuga raised an eyebrow. "Why did you do it? Why did you commit that. . . that. . . for lack of better word, crime?"

"What are you, a reporter or something? Ooor. . . No, don't tell me you're. . . No, that can't be. . . You'r not a fangirl, are you?" Neji asked, getting more paranoid by the second, and starting to act way out of the usual facade he puts up. It's kinda scary, actually.

"Hey! You know I'm not a drooling-over-Hyuuga Neji fangirl! I have more dignity than to go around screaming 'I love Neji-kun!' or 'Neji, will you marry me?' or any other creepy lines!" Tenten exclaimed, shuddering.

"Hn. You may not be a fangirl, but you still drool over me."

"Whatever, ego-maniac. You still haven't answered my question."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because!" she screamed, stomping her foot much like a small child deprived of the pleasures of access to the ever-so-holy cookie jar. Candy's just way too overrated, so cookies for Tenten!

"Because what?" Neji asked, taking the role of the interrogator this time.

"He's a nice guy!'

"How'd you know?"

"Oh, I've talked to him. . . Once, twice. . . Or maybe, _tons, tons and tons_ of times. . . You never know. . .Maybe I was flirting too. . ." she teased, a mischievous glint in her eyes, although unnoticed by Neji's eyes, which were clouded with anger for the poor dude. . . Poor, poor dude. . . But still, talk about mood swings, right Neji-chan? First she was accusing, then mad, then getting stubborn (if you call that a mood) and now, she's teasing. I see Neji nodding in agreement right now.

"Hn."

"Is that all you can say?"

"What else do you want me to say? I'm not Lee, I don't talk about youth, and all those stuff."

"You should go to the guy, bow your head, and apologize! You nearly killed him, you know! It's a miracle he's alive!"

"Hopefully, no more miracles like that would come, then,"

"Neji-kun. . ." sighed Tenten exasperatedly. "Fine, if you don't want to apologize, at least tell me why you did that." And don't say it's because he's a fanboy. . . As much as I hate to admit it, we have a lot of them these days, andnone of them has been injured, even by your hands."

"Hn. He was flirting with you. I saw it myself. Unless my Hyuuga eyes have been decieving me," he replied.

"So? It wasn't exactly for real, that's why it's called flirting, sheesh. . . Plus, it was only conversational. . .We were just playing around. . . I wasn't unfaithful or anything, he knows I don't like him in that kind of way, I told him already. Demo, if you're going to have that killing intent for the rest of your life. . ."

"Nani, you now like him more than you do me?"

"Maybe. . ." she teased. He froze. She got to him. In a bad way. In a very, very, very bad way. Insert killing aura. And a massive one too.

"I don't think so."

"Uh, Neji? Ehe. . . Ehehehe. . . Heh. . . Are you mad at. . ." she gulped, "Me?"

"No." He started walking towards her, a mysterious glint evident in his eyes. Was that lust in there?

"Ne, ne, Neji-kun. . . Not now, okay? And not here either. . ." she said, trying desperately to talk Neji out of what she thinks he's going to do. What _is_ he trying to do?

"Here. Now," he demanded, much like a stubborn child. He eventually dashed towards her, pinning her against a tree.

"You know, you sound like a child, the way you said that," she frowned, feeling the bark of a random tree on her back, nothing too hard, just firm.

"Hn. I couldn't care less." Yeah right, Neji. Whoa. Death glare from Hyuuga Neji coming this way! Run for your lives! Precious, worthless, or you're not sure which, run for it!

"Is 'hn' the first word you ever learned to speak?" Geez, she keeps on changing the subject. Uh-oh. Bloodlust mixed with sharp weapons heading this way! Run, sprint, skip, jog, anything! Fly if you can!

. . . Alright, alright I'll stop stalling. Sheesh, tough crowd, ye are.

"Yes. And stop changing the subject."

"Whatever. Besides -- " Tenten tried to say, but she was cut off by the lips of her predator smashing into her own. In a rough, possessive hungry manner, might I add.

At first she didn't respond, but soon, Tenten gave in. Who could resist Hyuuga Neji, after all? Especially if he's your boyfriend and you haven't made out for two hours? Okay, one and a half.

He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth, but not so that Neji's tongue can go in. In other words, she liked teasing Neji.

Neji gave out a low growl, making Tenten want to giggle through their liplock. Obviously she didn't though.

Releasing that strong grip of his that pinned her to the tree, he let his arms snake around her body, finally settling on her waist, giving it a light squeeze. Neji was persistent, as always. He nibbled on Tenten's lower lip, and this time, he succeeded. He let his tongue explore Tenten's mouth, like it always does. By then, Tenten's arms were already laced around our favorite prodigy's neck. Obviously, they deepened the kiss. And no, I won't add any more details, hentais.

. . .Okay, okay, maybe just a little tiny bit more.

A few more moments of making out, and oxygen finally decided to intervene. Oh, how Neji loathed oxygen today. He needed his daily dose of Tenten, dammit! He needs tongue action with her! Considering Tenten needed oxygen too, he resorted to nipping and trailing kisses on her skin, particularly on her neck, making the Weapons Mistress moan in pleasure. Yep, this is only second best compared to kissing her. Twisted for a person like Neji, but meh, people still have demons. And Neji's demon: making out with his grilfriend.

He moved to take off the ties securing Tenten's buns, but she stepped away. He frowned. "No, my little hentai, it's broad daylight. People are going to see. I don't think you'd want that, you told me so yourself the night we got together. Keep your hands to yourself for now, alright?"

"Fine," he answered, evidently annoyed.

"Good. Now, if you don't want to face a woman's wrath especially _my_ wrath, you better come with me and visit your victim, who you nearly killed. Oh, and _apologize_."

"Do I have to?"

"No duh."

"Is there any way I can get out of this?"

"Let me think. . . No. You nearly killed him. The least you can do is visit him and _apologize_.

"Me. Apologize. And you say you know me well."

"I know you well enough to know you're addicted to my kisses."

"Yeah, so?" Woah. He just admitted it.

"I won't kiss you for a day."

"I can handle that."

"Three days."

"Hn."

"A week."

". . ." Yeah, he's reconsidering. . . Nice Tenten, blackmail the Hyuuga so he would do your bidding!

"Two weeks."

". . ." Reconsidering. . .

"Three. The longer you take to agree, the longer I'll run away from you when you try to kiss me, Hyuuga."

". . ." Twitch.

"Three and five days."

". . ." Twitch, twitch.

"A month."

". . ." Twitch, twitch, twitch.

"Two months."

"Fine!" Wow. He put up a good fight. I'm proud ofyou, Neji, but still. . . You got owned! Burn Hyuuga, burn!

"Yatta! Let's go!" And I'm guessing that you're guessing that Tenten dragged Neji off to the hospital. If you guessed that, then you're absolutely right!

-

-

-

"Okay, Neji, are you ready?" Tenten asked. They were outside Neji's victim's hospital room.

"For this moment? No. Never been, never will. Ever."

"And they say you're a prodigy."

"Hn."

"So. . . Are you ready now?"

". . ."

"Great! Let's go!" And in they went.

-

-

-

As soon as Tenten walked in, Inari's, her fanboy, eyes lit up. "Tenten-san! What brings you here?"

"Konnichiwa, Inari-kun!" Neji winced ever-so-slightly at the used honorific. "Ano. . . I. . . Gomen. Gomen-nasai, Inari-kun." Tenten apologized, bowing.

"Ne, Tenten-san, why are you apologizing? It wasn't your fault I'm in here. . . It's. . . It's mine, really." _That's_ when he spotted Neji. "And his!" Tenten blinked. "What I meant was, well, it _was_ pretty painful, what he did to me."

"Ano. . . That's why we're here. Neji, go ahead."

"No."

"Now."

"Hn."

"Neji, our deal, remember?" Neji stiffened. "So, do it."

"Fine." Neji started to walk over to Inari's bed. Immediately, Inari started shaking. Maybe because. . .Oh, I don't know, maybe because the person who nearly killed him is approaching his sickbed with a frown _and_ a glare? And not just any glare, the Hyuuga Glare? It's like torture to him all over again.

In a few moments, his _whole bed_ was shaking. Neji cocked an eyebrow at this. He looked at Tenten. She made a gesture which is interpreted as supposed to be a "Well?" Neji reached Inari's bed. To Inari's surprise - pure surprise, no pleasure, no pleasure at all - Neji bowed a short bow. He muttered an almost inaudible "Sumimasen," then turned around and walked back to Tenten. Tenten skipped over to the bed. "Inari-kun, forgive Neji-kun, please?" she asked, giving off a pout just in case.

"Well. . . Ano. . ." Inari started. Tenten sighed.

"Never, and I mean never, tell anyone about this, okay?"

"Uh. . . Hai?" Inari managed to squeak out.

"Good." She bent down and kissed him on the cheek. Inari blushed, knowing that Tenten just made himself the happiest fanboy alive. "Tell anyone, and you'll have all your tenketsu points closed all over again, not to mention a very sharp katana skewering you, got it?"

"H-hai!"

"Well, ja ne, Inari-kun!"

"J-ja ne!" Inari replied nervously, while Tenten and Neji walked out of his hospital room, and out of the hospital.

-

-

-

"Well, I did what you wanted me to do, so now do I get a reward?" Neji asked. They are now in Neji's room, Neji lying down whilst Tenten was sitting down.

"I guess you do, hm?" Tenten replied, getting on top of Neji. "What do you want, then?"

"You."

"Alrighty then! Only for now though. Otherwise, a kunai's going to be down your throat in five seconds flat," she winked.

"I'm ready to take that risk," he replied before flipping over, so their positions changed. He leaned down, and claimed her lips with his own once again.

He licked Tenten's lower lip, again asking for entrance. Neji might be horny, but he can still be polite. She complied, battling his tongue for dominance. Neji's hand was wandering underneath her shirt. As their make-out session continued, somebody knocked on the door, making Neji groan in irritation.

"Niichan!" No answer. "Neji-niichan! Get out here and train with me! I wouldn't ask you, but Hinata-neechan's in Kiba-niichan's place, and you trapped Tenten-neechan in there, so what choice do I have? If you don't want to train with me, relinquish your hold of Tenten-neechan, _now_!"

"Train with someone else, Hanabi, bother the Hokage or something, I'm busy!"

"Go do it with Tenten at night, dammit! Not in the middle of the day!"

"Go train with chicken-butt-hair!" So I think Sasuke has chicken-butt-hair, sue me.

"Sasuke-kun doesn't have chicken-butt-hair!" No, Hanabi-chan isn't a fangirl. Just wait for it. . .

"Says you! Go find your chicken-butt-haired boyfriend and train with him, dammit!" There you go, Sasu-chan and Hana-chan are together!

"My boyfriend is on a mission, unlike you, dear _lazy_ cousin, sitting around here, making out with your girlfriend!" Hanabi felt two strong arms wrap gently around her waist, and somebody nipping her neck. She looked over her shoulder to see Sasuke, grinning only for her. Really. Only _she_ gets to see Sasuke smile like that. She turned around and whispered, "Although it wouldn't be such a bad idea, since _my_ boyfriend is here." She kissed him, and granted him entrance to her mouth. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he supprted her. Sasuke then walked off to who-knows-where-but-I-think-you-do-and-I-know-for-sure-I-do-too. Yeah, Hanabi's room, obviously!

. . . During that hour, moans and groans were heard, all coming from the Hyuuga estate. Nobody knows who or what made them, but the gang had some ideas. . .

_**-OWARI-**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_** Yay! Another fic done! It seems that I'm posting a lot these days, unlike before. Oh well, I guess that's good. SasuHana is just so kawaii! I like SasuSaku and all, but putting a cheerful Hanabi in a fic makes it a whole lot easier to make the fic fun. I dunno, I think Hanabi should be a bit more like Konohamaru in cheerfulness, not like the training-addicted Hyuuga that she is. So far, anyway. Oh well, wait for the next chapter for **_**Voluntary Chaos**_**, alright? It's going to come about this week, next week tops. I have up until chapter 9 planned out, but each chapter shouldn't be that long, so updates are supposed to be quicker. Anyway, review please! Ja ne! Lurve you people lots!**


End file.
